objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For My Little Ed Edd n Eddy's BFDI
BFMLEENEBFDI is a cross-over show where 88 characters compete. Setting It takes place in an alternate universe where BFB gets cancelled after episode 12. Some characters have changed, like: Snowball is much more nicer. Loser is still liked by everyone. (Except Fanny, Bell, Naily, Bottle, Bracelety, 8-Ball) Four doesn't abuse the contestants as much. Saw, Ice Cube, Book and Lollipop have forgiven Taco. Sarah isn't bratty to Ed. Kevin isn't a bully to the Eds. Jonny and Plank are still friends with the Eds. Hosts Four.png X scale.png Characters 8-ball wiki pose.png UGLY BALLOONY.png BarfBagNEW.png Basketball help.png Bell intro.png Bomby Pose.png Blocky sit.png Bubble.png Coiny.png Eraser.png Book.png Clock intro.png CloudyBFB.png David wiki pose.png Dora speak.png Eggy BFB Introdddd.png Firey!!!!.png Flower BFB-0.png Golf BallBFPI.png Ice_Cube_with_shadow.png Bfsp portrait EvilLeafy.png Fanny Sitting.png Fries intro.png Grassy BFB.png MarkerNew1.png Nailynewpose.png Leafy.png Match.png Needy i mean needle.png IDFBPen.png Nickel BFB.png Bfsp portrait Nonexisty.png Pie BFB.png Pillow BFB Intro.png Remotey.png Robot Flower 3-0.png Pencil.png Pin IDFB.png 11 Rocky.png Snowball BFB Intro.png Roboty19.png Bfsp portrait Ruby.png Saw intro.png Tacowy.png ATreeNEW1.png TV BTB.jpg SPONGY2.png -9- Teardrop.png TennisBall.png Woody (SuperCDLand).png Donut.png Puffball.png Gelatin 8.png YellowFace HD.png BlackHole.png Bottle BFB Intro.png BraceletyNEW1.png Cake intro.png FJR.png Gaty BFB.png Lightning BFB Intro.png Lollipop intro.png LoserBFB.png FoldyTransparent.png Stapy.png LiyBFB.png Twilight Sparkle Pose.png Pinkie Pie Pose.png Rarity Pose.png Rainbow Dash Pose.png Fluttershy Pose.png Applejack Pose.png ed.png Double_D.png Edd_eddy_174x52.png Winner OFTP.png Sunset_Shimmer_Pose.png Starlight_Glimmer_Pose.png Tempest_Shadow_Pose.png Trixie_Pose.png Derpy_Pose.png Kevin.jpg Nazz.jpg Rolf.gif Sarah.jpg Jimmy.gif Jonny.png Plank.jpg Episodes Episode 1: Ponies and Humans in Goiky * Four: I'm sorry to say this, contestants, but we're canceling the Battle for BFDI. * All Objects: AAAAAAAW! * Four: But I'm making a new show where you're still battling for the BFDI. * All Objects: YAAAAAAAY! * Four: But there will be new contestants, new challenges, and new things! * All Objects: AAAAAAAW- and shrug Eh… * Four: Here are the new contestants! * (A portal to Equestria opens) * (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Derpy, Tempest Shadow, and Sunset Shimmer fly out) * Pinkie Pie: Where are we? * Twilight Sparkle: A place called Goiky, where there are a bunch of talking objects. * Tennis Ball: So 11 ponies are joining are show? * X: Yes, but we need 11 more contestants * Eddy: We can join the show along with my friends, Ed, Edd, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, and Plank. * X: Okay-dokey, but we need one more. * Loser: How about my brother, Winner? * Winner: Why does everyone hate me? :'( * X: Good idea! We now have 88 contestants for our show! We need teams! Let's bring back the 8 teams from Battle for BFDI! And we'll make 3 new teams! These are the 3 new teams along with the 8 BFB teams * Four: Your first challenge is to spin the bottle. I'll spin the bottle, and the team symbol the bottle lands on will be up for elimination. BEGIN! * (Four spins Bottle) * Bottle: WOAH! * Bottle lands on iance. * Four: Vote 2 members of iance off! However, since Pencil and Match were eliminated in BFB, they get immunity, so vote! Who should be eliminated from iance? Flower Fanny Bubble Lightning Ruby Snowball Trivia * The Kankers aren't in this show, because somewhere after EEnE's Big Picture Show and BFB 12, they got arrested. * Derpy is the only background pony to compete. Category:Shows Category:MLP Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Object Shows Category:Upcoming Object Shows